Protection
by EsQuee
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan aren't exactly comfortable of Katie hanging out with a boy. Especially one she has a crush on. Oneshot.


**Kay, I'm really sorry for not updating Big Brother, but I promise I will soon because I'm finally on SUMMER VACATION! I've been really busy with finals & other end-of-the-school-year-events, but I found the time to read this on my ipod. So enjoy! In other news, I'm totally hype to see Transformers 3 tomorrow! Shia LeBeouf & Josh Duhamel in 3D? Oh yes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters in this story. **

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all sat in their lounge chairs besides the Palm Woods pool and frowned at what was happening at the other side. Kendall's younger sister, Katie, who was also like a little sister to the other guys, was sitting with Kyle, a boy her age, 11, who also resided at the Palm Woods Hotel, and the two were getting very close. The four boys didn't like it. Not one bit.

After the whole "Kiss And Tell" ordeal, where James found out that Katie liked Kyle, and attempted to get the two together only to end up very over protective, the two kids had started to spend a lot of time together, and once Katie's new "friend" came up in a conversation the boys were having, they realized what a problem he was.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had once been the age of Kyle, so they knew what it was like when you first start liking girls, and they wanted to make sure he didn't try anything on Katie. When Katie was born, the boys were 6, and they had made a promise to always protect her from anything, and that includes heartbreak too.

Mrs. Knight told the boys to stop being so over protective every time Katie mentioned she was going to go hang out with Kyle because "she needed a chance to at least hang out with some boys". But the only responses she got were "But it's not safe" "She's too young" "He's only gonna hurt her" and "We're boys and right here". There wasn't much she could do about them as you could see.

The quartet sat fuming as Katie giggled when Kyle splashed some water on her from where they sat at the edge of the pool and got a little too close.

"Katie... I don't think your brother and his friends like me." Kyle said frowning a bit when he realized the death glares he was getting from the older boys.

"Why would you say that? James has a problem with you but not really anymore." Katie replied raising her eyebrows.

"Well, considering the fact they've been glaring at me for the past ten minutes..." Kyle replied quickly glancing at them.

Katie turned to her brothers, and they seemed to be absorbed in reading their magazines. But Katie knew better. She sighed and looked at Kyle. "I'll be right back."

"When do you think it's safe to look up?" James half whispered to the other boys.

"Right now."

The four boys looked up and jumped to see Katie standing in front of them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Katie yelled at them getting the attention of almost everyone at the pool.

"Protecting you." Carlos answered simply.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "From what exactly?"

"Kyle." Kendall seethed glaring at the boy once again. Kyle noticed and seemed scared which Kendall took as a good thing.

"Stop it!" Katie said and hit her brother on the head. "Listen I know you guys don't like the idea of me hanging out with boys but Kyle's super nice and you guys can't be my only friends forever!"

"Katie, it's not the idea of you hanging out with boys, it's the idea of you getting into a relationship with a boy." Logan said, the idea of Katie being in a relationship being foreign to him. "Besides, James seems nice to all the girls he dates doesn't he? Then he breaks their heart."

James frowned at Logan for a moment but then turned back to Katie. "Although that IS offensive, I'll take it because it is kinda sorta but not really true... anymore. Katie listen, we just don't want your heart to get broken."

"Guys, I really appreciate your over protectiveness but you gotta let me live life you know?" Katie smiled at them still unsure of their willingness to let go.

James, Carlos, and Logan looked to Kendall expecting him to say something but all he did was stare up at Katie. She took it as a sign to keep talking and did so.

"I love you guys, I really do. You're the best brothers I could ever ask for. But, if you're willing to just let me be friends with a boy, you guys would be even greater." Katie's tone turned serious and Kendall sighed.

"The only thing that truly bothers us Katie, is how close you guys get." Kendall frowned and and looked down.

"We just... Don't want you to get hurt Katie. All of us have gotten hurt from being in a relationship before, and it's not fun." Carlos softly said looking up at her.

"The thing is guys, we're only 11. I know I like him, but I don't know what kind of like yet. I mean... We probably won't be in a relationship like that anytime soon, and I know you guys have done worse at my age." Katie said looking specifically at James. "But can you just trust me, and Kyle?"

The three looked to Kendall once again and he sighed and nodded. He reached out for a hug which she gladly accepted.

"I just don't want my baby sister to grow up yet." Kendall said hugging her tighter.

James, Carlos, and Logan joined in the hug and Katie smiled. "I'll be your little sister forever. I promise. And that goes for all four of you."

Katie broke away from he hug, smiled at the four of them and went back to join Kyle.

"We're still gonna keep an eye on them aren't we?" Kendall asked his friends.

The other three nodded and gave a simultaneous "Yup."

**I'm gonna go throw up rainbows and poop out unicorns now because that was just so sweet. Haha I hope you guys liked it, and if you haven't already make sure to check out my other story "Big Brother"! Thanks soo much for reading & if you leave a review I will love you. :)**

**Xoxo  
>This Is My Someday <strong>


End file.
